


perfectly matched

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Leonie has her reasons for sparring with Byleth, as the latter discovers.





	perfectly matched

**Author's Note:**

> Same energy as a lot of my Felix fics with sparring being the trigger for horny, but hey. Which, by the way, this is against the wall for Kinktober but fits semi-public, which is what my Felix fic for this month will be lmao

Leonie is always pushy with sparring, even when she decides to spend more time learning from Byleth than competing with her. In fact, that might be why she wants to fight her so much, as a means of studying directly under her. Whatever the case, she nags her for spars more often than Felix ever did, and Byleth can’t bring herself to turn Leonie down often.

They’ve gotten a lot closer since Leonie has stopped trying to further a rivalry, and she cares a lot for her father’s former apprentice. It’s becoming more and more obvious that they’re much closer than Byleth has been with anyone before, much closer than most, but neither of them mention it, preferring to spend their time training together, rather than talking about it.

So the two of them exchange blows in the training hall, training with various weapons as Byleth manages to overpower Leonie every time. Leonie gets close a few times, particularly when using her preferred weapons, but every time, Byleth manages to pull through. Well, it wouldn’t due for the teacher to fall behind, but she’s sure that Leonie will soon grow frustrated with the results of their training.

However, she never shows any sign of wanting to give up. Her enthusiasm is unparalleled, and, at first, Byleth wonders if this is all some sort of ploy to tire her out and overpower her. Only at first, but as it goes on, it becomes apparent that Leonie has something very different on her mind. It’s hard to tell if it’s intentional, if she’s even aware of it, or if she’s just going along with her impulses, completely unaware of what those impulses imply.

It’s hard to imagine one of her former students having anything less than the purest of intentions, and it’s hard to imagine  _ Leonie  _ with such impure intentions, but then...Byleth is surprised to realize that she wouldn’t mind at all if that were the case. Her feelings for Leonie have grown and changed over the years, and now, she’s starting to realize that Leonie’s feelings have changed as well, and she’s ready to take this as far as Leonie will allow it to go.

She has to admit that sparring as a form of seduction is not the most traditional method, but if that’s what Leonie is going for, it’s certainly effective, at least against her. They really are two of a kind, when she thinks about it, and, rather than tiring her out, this only serves to key her up. A plan begins to form in her mind as she fends off Leonie’s attacks, until she is able to gain the upperhand, as she always does.

Once she has this upperhand, it is an easy task to disarm Leonie and, once her weapon has fallen to the floor, Byleth drops her own, surprising her opponent by shoving her forward suddenly, and pinning her against the nearest wall. She can only hope that they remain uninterrupted for a little while longer.

“H-hey, what are you…” Leonie’s face is flushed, and she trails off as Byleth leans in closer to her, their faces only an inch apart. She doesn’t even attempt to struggle out of Byleth’s grip, which says enough about how much she’s secretly wished for something like this. Byleth wonders if she ever would have admitted to it or made a move on her own, or if she would have continued to force sparring sessions to stay close, all without ever stating her true intentions.

But now she has no choice but to face those intentions, and own up to what it is that she wants from her former professor. Her blush darkens as Byleth leans just a little bit closer, until their lips are just barely separated. She lingers there, waiting to see what will happen, and after just a moment of hesitation, Leonie presses her lips forward and kisses her.

Letting her take the lead at first is just Byleth’s means of figuring out how willing she is. But now, she takes the lead, returning Leonie’s kiss, and moving one hand to stroke along her cheek, and then drop her hand lower. She rests it on Leonie’s shoulder for a moment, squeezing it gently.

Pulling back from the kiss, she says, “Is this what you wanted?”

“I...I…” Leonie struggles to find the words to speak. “I guess you had me all figured out, huh? How...how long have you known?”

“Not long, honestly. I’ve suspected, but I’ve only  _ known _ since just now,” she replies.

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you figured me out…”

“I care a lot about you, Leonie. I’d like to be able to make you happy.”

“B-Byleth?”

Dropping her hand, Byleth lingers on Leonie’s shorts, waiting for permission to proceed. It’s an awkward transition, she’s sure, but she doesn’t know how else to go about this. And when Leonie gives her the go ahead, she reaches beneath her clothing so that she can feel the wet warmth of her arousal. She wonders at exactly what point that came about during their sparring, and if it was right around the time she began to notice it, or if she’s been doing a good job of hiding it.

Leonie lets out a soft whimper as Byleth runs a finger down, then squeaks as she presses it inside of her. This is all new to Byleth, and though she has experience with touching herself, she’s never done anything like this with anyone else. All she can do is try what she knows works for her, and hope that Leonie appreciates it as well.

Judging by the way she pants and moans and writhes under Byleth’s touch, it’s a fairly safe assumption that she does. And as she fingers her, she leans against her, with her lips near Leonie’s ear, where she can kiss and nibble and cause her to squirm all the more. Her resistance is low, a mixture of inexperience and anticipation, and Byleth can feel her growing tense, and growing close rather quickly.

And the closer she gets, the more pathetic her moans become, little whimpers and then sharp cries, until Byleth has no choice but to kiss her again, so that she can muffle the noise that she makes. At this point, if someone were to pass by, there would be no way to hide what they’re doing, so disguising her noises doesn’t do much to disguise their actions, but Byleth does it reflexively.

Really, they’re rather fortunate that they aren’t caught in the act. Perhaps if Leonie hadn’t been so pent up, they might have been, but Byleth is fortunate that she takes hardly any time at all. When she comes, her cry is muffled by Byleth’s kiss, nearly going limp as she leans back against the wall, her legs shaky.

Byleth pulls back from the kiss, so that she can give Leonie a chance to catch her breath, and so that she can see her flushed face and dazed expression. She has to step back now, out of the incriminating pose, but something tells her that they won’t return to training any time soon. It goes without saying that they will retire to Byleth’s room now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
